CRAZY IN LOVE
by MaggieCSer
Summary: Emma Swan is called to start a hollywood film and she got to co-star with the handsome, very gay handsome, Killian Jones. What will happened if they fall for each other? what will happen when she finds out it was all a lie? What will happen if the world finds out about it? fame. money, lies, scandal...will they make it out of this?
1. The meeting

A/N: This my new idea. I hope you like it! The movie in the fanfic will be "Fifty Shades of Grey" If you didnt read the books or even dont like them, worry not. This is Emma and Killian only playing on the movie, I will quote or represent some of the scenes of the book as they are filming, and joke or mention some lines but not more than that. Hope you enjoy it :D

Thank you so much to Mona001 for your help and well-thats-much-better reading it and your support, you guys are the best!

* * *

><p>"…<em>Got me looking so crazy right now,<em>

_Your love´s got looking so crazy right now_

_Looking so crazy, Your love´s _

_got me looking,_

_Got me looking so_

_crazy in love..."_

_-CS-_

* * *

><p>"Its him! He is the one!"- she threw the script on the table with a wide smile. This was good, this was so good.<p>

"Are you serious?"- he asked, raising his eyebrows

"Are _you_ serious?! He is the perfect guy! Look" she said and grabbed the script again and searched for a especific page "_So young – and attractive, very attractive. H_e's tall, dressed in a fine gray suit, white shirt, and black tie with unruly dark copper colored hair and intense, bright gray eyes that regard me shrewdly. It _takes a moment for me to find my voice_"- She doesnt even look up again and kept going "And then here"- she read again "_Why does he have such an unnerving effect on me? His overwhelming good-looks maybe? The way his eyes blaze at me? The way he strokes his index finger against his lower lip? I wish he'd stop doing that" and another line next_ –"_Good-looking son of a bitch, isn't he?" "Oh come on, Ana – even you can't be immune to his looks_"- She looked up this time, seeing that she was making her point out but she really believe in this "You need more?" –she continued reading–" _He's not merely good-looking – he's the epitome of male beauty, breathtaking_" And she finally finished and looked up at the rest of the people on the room, the producers and casting crew. It was the moment of truth after the actors audionated, she knew in the minute she saw him and since one of her conditions to make the movie was that she would have the last word on her co-star, she wouldnt not give in –"You can not tell me he isnt the perfect guy for the rol. Well he has blue eyes but the most beautiful blues I´ve seen. He is it! We found it!"- she exclaimed excited

"Uhmm, Im still dont think so..." – one of the producers said, shaking slightly his head

"Why!?"- she said, exasperated - Oh god, whats wrong with them! He was too perfect, what was their problem!

"Do you know who he is, right?"

"Yeah, I know"- she answered

"And you think he can play Grey?"

"He is perfect and his audition was amazing"

"Do you know about his past? He is gay, Emma!"

"So...?"- she looked at them, waiting for a damn good reason why that should matter.

"You think it will be believable if a gay man plays the sexy Christian Grey?"

"Uh"- she rolled her eyes – "He is just an actor, so I am, what we do in our personal life shouldnt matter, for God´s sake!"

"This is a sexy movie with sex scenes, will they look real if the people watching knows he is not into women?"

"This is up to me, isnt it? Well, I want _him! _We will make it believable! We- I will be comfortable with him. We will make the audience believe , we will make _you_ believe!"- she was 100% sure of this, she wanted him and God knows how stubborn she could be. He was perfect for the rol and that was it.

"If we try and it doesnt work, _We _will choose the next one and you will have to deal with it"- he said, sounding almost defeated.

"Deal! Who should call him?"- she said excited

-...-...-...-...

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this, Killian?<p>

"What do you mean? This is amazing, its a great oportunity...?- he saw the not so nice look on his friend´s face- " what, you are not happy for me?"

"Of course, Im! You are my best friend. I just, I want to be sure you know what you are getting yourself into"

"I got an awesome part in one of the best seller book´s movie? Yes, I know for sure"- He said, not seeing the problem.

"Ha-ha, Im not talking about that part and you know it"- Graham said rolling his eyes

"Im not sure Im following you, mate"-

"You want this, All it gives, all it takes?"

"International fame, money, job offers? Yes, I think I do"- he grinned

"Paparazzics, gossips, rumors, fans, stalkers, all of it?-

"What are you trying to say Graham, just say it, alright?"- he sounded a little exasperated, Graham and his circling around.

"You are _gay_, Killian"- he put extra effot on the _gay_ word, as if Killian needed a reminder, well it seemed that sometimes he did.

"Im _not_ and we both know it!"- he exclaimed, happily

"Exactly! _We _know it! But if they find out"- Okay he was really concerned

"That wont happen"- he answered fast,he had no doubt in his mind

"How can you be so sure. International fame, glory...If you make one single mistake, International scandal..."

"I wont! Im careful. Come on, I´ve been working in LA for almost 3 years, over a year since the `getting out of the closet´. You are the one who got into acting, you suddenly dont trust in my acting skill, anymore?"- he pouted

"Dont play nice to me, man. You pouting and pretty face doesnt work on me. I know you are great at your job but one single mistake, one single picture , one single woman who goes to the TV and tells the story and you are screwed"

"And what they would say? We had sex? I was just testing how I feel with a woman, Is that such a bad thing?"- Killian played innocent and then smirked, shaking his head.

"Uhmm, You are so sure of youself, its scary"- he rolled his eyes –"Its danger playing with fire and you know it"

"Okay"- he stood up- "I dont wanna talk about that"- he knew where the chatting was going.

"About what, Milah?"- Graham asked and he could see the anger at the mer mention of the name in Killian´s face

"I´ve got this under control, chill man!"- He walked to the kitchen to grab a beer but Graham followed him.

"You know Im not trying to be mean. Im just worried about you, Killian"

"Graham, look"- he put his hand on his friend´s shoulder –"I know you do. If you are worried about me taking you down if this explots, I would never do that."

"Dont! Dont be an idiot! Im not worried about me. Look, I will forever be graceful that you covered me up but"

"It was my choice. You saved my life, I owe you everything"- Graham was his best friend, he was pretty much family.

"You don-" but he was cut

" I wont make a mistake, its not like I want to fall in love, have a wedding or a family anyway. I realized thats just not for me. One night stands, thats my thing... and being ´gay´ actually helps with women."- he smirked –" Their crazy fantasy on turning a gay into heterosexual again, you know"- he laughed

"Oh Killian, this is more dangerous that you think. What if you find someone, what if the love of you life knocks on your door"

"That, my friend"- he palmed Graham´s back- "Wont happen, I will make sure of it"

-...-...-...-...-...-.

* * *

><p>"O.M.G. Emma! He is so hot! You were right, he is perfect for the rol. You´ve got a good eye, girl"- Ruby smirked and Emma rolled her eyes.<p>

"You are forgetting the part where, the whole world knows he is gay. Theres 0 chances for anything to happen! One of the reasons, I wanted him so bad. I dont need another romance scandal"

"Well you could turn him back, you have your charms"- she said and Emma punched her arm –" When you want to" – she finished, stroking where her friend hit her.

"Gods, Ruby! You dont turn people gay or not! Thats just a stupid fantasy. He is gay and he will stay gay, not matter what women do, for God´s sake!"- she groaned

"Well, its just a fantasy and if he wants to try out with me, I wouldnt say no"- she smirked –" community service"- she winked at her not so happy friend.

"Uh, you are unbelievable!"- she shook her head and Ruby just laughed

"Are you excited about this? I have to tell you, Im surprised you decided to do this kinda movie, though"

"I just want, I _need_ a change and You know Jefferson, he would only direct it if I played Anastasia"

"Yeah, he really adores you and loves working with you. You are his muse"

"Well, I wouldnt go that far but I like working with him too"- Emma said with a smile, she did enjoy working him alot.

"Rumors said that he and Killian had a flick, maybe you will get some drama on set"- she sounded excited about the possibility

"Oh, Ruby! Rumors, seriously? They both said it wasnt real"-

"Then Why Killian admited being gay after the rumors of Jefferson´s romance with Graham went crazy?!"

"Thats not of my business, Killian said they were friends and that Jefferson inspired him and he didnt want to take Graham into some messy scandal, he didnt want to cause his friend and roommate any trouble when he was about to get a the part of his dreams. You know about gossips and rumors, I believe in Jefferson´s word"

"Yeah, whatever. Will I get to visit you on set? Maybe you can introduce me to Killian?"- she sighed with a wide grin on her face, and Emma just groaned and covered her head with her hands and her friend finished–"He is so hot"

-...-...-...-...-...

* * *

><p>"So do you know who got the leady lading part?"-<p>

"Anastasia Steele, Graham. Did you even read the book?"- they were sitting on the couch, watching tv and drinking some beers, it was something they always did when they lived together, because after the bomb scandal, Killian moved out. It was the best.

"Whatever, You know or not?"- he rolled his eyes at his dear friend

"Yeah, Emma Swan, everyone knows it"

"She is hot..."- he smirked

"Im _gay_ remember?"- Killian said, with a little smile on his face

"No, you _are not_" – he corrected him but Killian only laughed, he just loved messing with his best friend

"You are, _remember_?" – he raised his eyebrows and Graham rolled his eyes.

"That doesnt mean Im blind, I can appreciate beauty... in any gender"

"Im gay, Im gay , Im gay"- he repited over and over, covering his ears like a child

"Hmm are you starting to doubt yourself, there, Jones?"- he raised his eyebrows this time, not being able to hold back the laugh

"Ha! I do one night stands not cuddling, you know that"- later, he sighed and looked around –" I learned in the hard way"-

"Just because you had one"- he said and Killian raised his eyebrows again –"Okay, ONE BIG bad experience , doesnt mean you cant find a good woman to love"

"Woman? Im gay, remember?"- he repited, trying to avoid the subject ... again

"Uh, Killian"- Graham groaned.

-...-...-...-...-

* * *

><p>"Im so happy that we took this offer, Emma. This is going to be awesome"<p>

"I know, Jefferson. Im glad too"- She said and turned around just in time to see Killian coming into the room, he was wearing some causal dark jeans and leather jacket...he looked goood.

In the moment he walked throught the door, just like she suspected everyone turned around to look at him, and surely it wasnt because he was gay, there was nothing gay about his actitud, and sure it wasnt about being the male star, it was most definitely about his looks, the damn bastard. The way he walked, so sure of himself. Yeah, he was hot and he knew it, so what? Looks arent that important. She was 100% convinced that he was the perfect guy for the role, and his entrance made her smile because yeah, hell he was but at part of her, got worried...he was great to play the handsome Christian Grey but was he great to co-star a movie with her? He seemed nice but maybe his ego was bigger than the WhiteHouse... Hollywood and its divas!- she sighed, this would be sure interesting job to do, hopefully a good interesting.

"Theres is your co-star"- Jefferson grinned –"Im sure you will have fun"

"Yeah, the fun of my life"- she rolled her eyes. Having sex scenes with the hottest gay on earth, sure would be.- She walked toward him, where he was standing paging the script – "Hi, how are you doing? Ready for the journey?"- she asked him.

Emma wasnt exactly a open friendly person but she had to be sociable for her job and well, this guy, not sure what to think of him yet, would be by her side for months, so, she better get started.

"Oh, hi! Im thrilled, cant wait for the sex scenes!"- he joked. With a smirk on his face. (maybe not so bad, she thought)

"I could believe that if..."- she didnt know if she should finish the sentence. Not sure how open he was about the subject.

"It wasnt me saying it, right?"- she nodded and he laughed, noticing her lightly blushing. –"This will be for sure a fun movie to do... Is the rest of the people here? I wanna meet them all"- he sounded thrilled

"Hmm, they will be here soon. I actually know them, especially Elsa. This is fine group of people"

"I will take your word, Swan"- he smirked –"You are the big star here"- his eyes meeting hers and she couldnt help to smile a little.

"Dont be silly"- she laughed –"wait, are you calling me old?!"

"Of course not , love. You are gorgeous and very, very young"- flirting? Was he flirting with her?

"Well, thanks. You are not so bad yourself"- she grinned. She flirted back? What the hell? There was something about him, she felt lighter and open somehow. It was odd. But he was gay, what wrong could happen with their teasing banter and maybe a little flirting .

"Thats what everyone says. I am quite dashing"- he winked at her and she just laughed

"Oh you could be a Hollywood diva, such a little ego, there pirate!"-

"Ouch, should I be offended by that? Being a pirate is a good thing, right Swan?"

"Well, I ...could like pirates"- she confessed with a smile.

"I might like princesses, then"- he smirked

"Oh, A princess?"- she raised her eyebrows

"Sure. Are you waiting for your prince charming?"

"Oh Gosh no! I would probably kick his ass!"- they both laughed, so loudly that some people turned around to look at them but they couldnt care any less – "So, Dont try to mess with me, Jones"- she intented to sound threaning

"Oh no, are you saying I cant use my tongue?"- he pouted but couldnt hold back the smile too long

"You do that if you wanna lose your hand"

"Ouch, You are a dangerous lady, arent you?"

"Wouldnt you like to know?"- she smirked

"Perhaps I already do"- he smirked back.

Maybe, just maybe this wouldnt be so bad, after all.

-...-...-...-...-

* * *

><p>"Hey, Emma!"- He called her name when he spotted her in the airport and she tried to hide her face, damn him! Screamming her name in the middle of the people...grr she is going to kill him.<p>

"Jones? What are you doing here?"- she tried to hold back the fact that she wasnt happy.

"Oh, It is so nice to see you too, Swan"- he teased –"And well, I think got the part to play on a movie, did you hear about it?"

"Ha-ha. I know that! I meant _here_ and now... Dont tell me we are on the same flight"- she closed her eyes as she was begging no to.

"Oh! You do know how to hurt a sensitive man, lass!"- he pretended to be hurt but a second later grinned –"Im affraid we are! Wouldnt be awesome, if we get to sit together.!? Like a High School travelling!?"- he said excited and Emma groaned.

"Lets pray for that not to happen. We wouldnt want for people or the press to see us together, you know, wouldnt want to give the wrong impression?"- she joked but a second later she froze, not sure yet why she said such a thing. Was that out of the line? Why? What was happening? This was so NOT Emma Swan and this was his fault!

"Yeah, totally Swan"- he said serious, looking around –"I wouldnt want you to ruin my highly proper reputation"- he laughed –"being seen with a beautiful woman, huh"- he shook his head.

"You are an idiot"- she laughed, and released the breath she didnt know she was holding .

"A very handome idiot, you would say"- he smirked

"Oh god, please. Dont sit beside me. I hate this already"

"What, are you scared of flying... is it fear that Im sensing there, badass woman?"- he teased

"Of course not!"- she exclaimed – "Maybe you are the one whos scared"

"Dont worry, love"- and he whispered "I will hold your hand"- and winked at her.

-...-

* * *

><p>"Oh thank god, this wont be too long"- she said and jumped when someone took the sit beside her , out of nowhere-<p>

"Hey there!"- he smiled

"Ah, this might be long enough"- she groaned

"Come on, dont pretend you are not happy to see me. Im a good parter, you will enjoy this"- he got closer and whispered "I will hold your hand, love. Just say the word"- he teased

"Did you, did you trade your sit with someone else so you could bother me?"-

"Me!? Why would I do that!"- he said with a innocent look on his face and they both jumped a little when plane took off and he definetely noticed Emma gasping and closing her eyes –"But I will go if you want me too"- he moved to stand up but then stopped at the feel on a hand over his.

"Stay... Just stay"-squeezing his hand with closed eyes.

"Dont worry, love. I will keep you company."- he smiled and she couldnt help but look at his eyes and smile a little too- "So, Do you have any family?"

"Yes, I have a brother, David. He is coming later on. Just that, you?"- she wasnt sure why she did even answer the question but well, its the flight, it most be that.

"Not parents, uncles, consins? Nah, Im on my own"- he said with a bittersweet tone- Asking himself why the bloody hell he brought the subject, well he just wanted to distract her. He was being nice, thats all.

"So! Im guessing you did read the books, didnt you!?" – she wanted to change the mood quickly

"Of course, Anastasia"- he teased –"You are so bossy, you should be the one be play Grey instead of me"- he complained and she just rolled her eyes.

"I just want to do this the best we can... About the sex scenes"

"I do want the same and dont worry about that, My body is all yours"- and there it was again, the light humor, and fun banter back.

"Only if we both are drunk enough"

"Is that a maybe?"- he smirked

"Im sure theres a list of woman begging for the chance for you "test" yourself with them. Believe me, budy, thats not gonna be me"- she said serious – "Sorry to break your heart"- she smiled then. huh sometimes it was hard to remember that he was gay. Put yourself together, Emma! He is not flirting with you! Well yes, he is but no, no like that.

"My biggest crush, since I was little, just said no to me, Not harm done"- he said almost tearing

"Hey!"- she punched him – "You are older than I am!"

"Just messing with you, darling"- he laughed

"Arh, you are imposible" but she laughed too

"You are not holding onto the sit for dear life, or _my hand_... So, I seem to be doing a fine job"- he smirked

"Oh, so you are my savior? My knight coming to my dashing rescue?"

"Didnt we stablish that I was a pirate early?"

"Haha, Okay. You are my Jack Sparrow then?"

"Very funny. I would be more of Captain Hook"

"Really!?"

"The one from the book, Swan. Who needs to do some reading now?"

"Just shup up!"

"Okay, Im sure, silence is just what you need right now"- and the plane just shook, making Emma jump and close her eyes.

"Okay, keep talking"

-...-...-...-...

* * *

><p>"Hey there, stranger"- she grinned when she saw him coming.<p>

"Hi"- he barely said

"Gosh, One single week since we last saw each other and you look terrible!"- she exclaimed –"What the hell happened to you!"

"Thanks, Swan"- he groaned

"Did YOU have a party, or worse, the night before the pre-production starts!"- she yelled a little

"Argh"- he groaned again, letting his body fall into the couch on the opposite side of her –"Dont ask"

"Are you serious!"- She couldnt believe this –"Luckily some make up will cover your dead walking alive face"

"Its not what you think, okay?"

"What then? This is very unprofessional, I had a better concept of you"

"Oh Did you really?"- he couldnt help but smile – "Thats good to kow"- and she smiled back

"Not the point, tell me what happened. If we gonna do this together, you can talk to me" -she corrected herself- "You BETTER talk to me, spill it, Jones"- Oh god, this is not so Emma, what was happening to her? Was something on the air or what?

"I had to go back to L.A. to finish some stuff and I came back here later last night because of course, something had to happen to the pilot of my flight and then lucky me, Something broke in my hotel´s room´s bathroom and they had to moved away and the nice people of the next room seemed to had having a party"- he groaned

"Oh party? That sucks"

"A _party, _Swan_"_ – he raised his eyebrow

"Oh"- she got it- "Even worse... so are you coming looking like hell everyday?"

"I dont think I´ve got the time to search for another hotel right now, I hate hotels ... Hopefuly the couple will leave soon enough"

"Hmmm"- she looked around –"Maybe you can come and stay with me". Having a gay roommate for a little while, what could be wrong with that? Yes, Emma thats very nice of you.

"What? No, thank you"- No way, living with a woman, a smoking hot woman, no way in hell, Jones! NO!

"Oh come on , just a couple of days. Until you can find another place or something"

"I really appre" he tried to refuse

"Dont be an idiot! I dont bite"- she shooked her head with a smile –"We will be together for months, we can get to know each other. We NEED to get comfortable with each other, this might help"-

"Look, I"- he couldnt do that, could he?

"Im not taking a no for answer"-

"Swan"- she was stubborn, he could tell... well it would be only 2 or 3 days, right? What could possibly go wrong?- "Fine"- he sighed –"I will stayed with you for a couple of days until I can find somewhere else... "

"Deal! We will get your stuff after we our done here"- she said happily- okay, Stop it, Emma!

"I really appreciate it, Love. I mean it"

"Dont"- she said –"For the sake of the movie". She smiled. Maybe... this would be really fun after all.

"For the sake of the movie"- he repeated and smiled back. Maybe... this would be quite the journey after all.

_ If they only knew_...

A/N: check on my other new story "Black Swan" and tell me which one should I start writting first ;)


	2. moving in

"I look and stare so deep in your eyes,  
>I touch on you more and more every time,<br>When you leave I'm begging you not to go,  
>Call your name two or three times in a row"<p>

-CS-

* * *

><p>"Killian, are you out of your mind? Are you really doing this?"<p>

"Hey, Calm down, mate. What Im doing now?"

"Jeff just told me that you are moving in with Emma Swan! Are you serious?"- Graham yelled at his friend, so Killian had to pull the phone away from his ear

"Oh, That!- Cant He keep a secret?!"- he sounded exasperated

"What, It was a secret?"- his friend asked confussed

"No but anyway..."- he rolled his eyes –" Whats the big deal? Its just for a couple of days... I dont see the problem!- Isnt not like Im moving in with the love of my life or something"- he laughed

"Killian, stop it. This is serious! You are getting into trouble, Im worried"

"Graham YOU stop it! Im not a baby, I know what Im doing... What could go wrong? she is my co-star, a possible friend. Thats all"

"What if she finds out?"

"How would that happen exactly?"-

"I dont know, she could hear or see something"

"Agrr"- he groaned and rolled his eyes –"She will not see or hear a thing, Im not stupid. Thanks for the trust, there, mate"

"Are you really sure in what you are getting yourself into?". This was too risky, and the idiot of his friend couldnt see it.

"Theres nothing to worry about" –he assured his friend –"Seriously, relax. Its just 2 or 3 days, nothing will happen"

"If you say so"- Graham sighed.

"I assure you so"

-...-...-...-...-

* * *

><p>"Guys , we got a problem, a big one" – One of the producers said, alarming both Emma and Killian.<p>

"What, what happened"- she asked and looked at Killian, who had the same worried expression on his pretty face

"The actress who would play Mia Grey is out"

"What! Why!?"-

"She broke her leg skiing"- he said, upset and concerned.

"So, What do we do now"- Killian asked. He was a new actor, sure he had some tv shows and movies on his doing but He moved to LA not more than 3 years back, running for his miserable past in England.

"We are screwed"- Emma groaned.

"We need to find someone now!"

-...-

* * *

><p>"Hey, Jones. Are you ready?"- she asked as soon as she finished her stuff for the day. He turned around to look at her.<p>

"Oh, yes, love. Just a second"- he looked at Jefferson –"Thanks, mate"

"What did I do?"-asked his friend´s secret lover and Killian only gave a ¨you fucking know¨ look – "Oh, sorry. I didnt mean to"

"Gr, Fine. See you tomorrow"- he walked to Emma –"Im ready for you, Swan"

"For me?"- she raised her eyebrows and smile wide –"Good to know. Now move your ass"

"Oh you have a thing for my ass, I take it"- he smirked and she just rolled her eyes , laughed.

"Shut up and walk, pirate"

"Yes, badass princess"

They got to his Hotel and went to his room to get his stuff, before going to hers.

"Wow, They put you here? This is horrible! You should sue them or something"

"Ahr, I´ve got worse in my life. Its fine"- looking around the place

"Really? Why?"- He intrigued her

"Do you really wanna talk about my life now?"- he said, raising his eyebrows but in a serious way.

"I guess not"- she rolled her eyes. She wanted to know.

"Maybe in another place... someday"- he said, he didnt talk of his past. It was too painful. He rather to pretend he didnt have one.

She jumped when she felt her phone vibrating on her pocket.

"Saved by the ring"- she joked and walked out of the room –"I will back"- and he nodded, finishing packing his clothes –"Ruby, Whats up?"

"Hi, Em. Im getting there in a few hours, wanna have some drinks?"

"Oh, I cant. Im helping Jones to settle in the deparment"

"Settling? What apartment!?"- she asked and Emma kept quiet, she knew she would never get the end of it. –"Apartment like YOUR apartment!"- she sounded excited, well just Ruby.

"He is only staying for a couple of days. His hotel is really crappy"- she looked around to check that nobody heard her.

"OH MY GOD! You are going to live with him... Arent you going to fast, my friend?"

"Ruby, stop it... He is gay!"- she said exasperated but quietly

"Hmmm, that wouldnt stop me"- Emma could feel her smirking over the phone.

"Im starting to question why you are my best friend in this moment"

"Come on, Emma. I wouldnt let a man, even a FINE man, get between us. If you want him, He is ALL yours"- she teased, making Emma groan

"Ahr, Bye Ruby. I will talk to you later"- she hang up on her silly, very silly friend... And she didnt even met him in person yet... She better stop that from happening, or it would get worse.

"Im back"- she let him know and he looked at her and nodded –"Thats all you´ve got?"

"Yes, this is it- Emma I"

"Dont, I already told you. Its nothing. Just dont make me regret it, okay?"

"How can you say such a thing, lass. Im an angel"- he played his innocent pretty face and puppy eyes, making her smile wide and shake her head.

"Oh God! What Im getting myself into?!"-

-...-...-...-

* * *

><p>"So... here we are"- she said after they got into her place while Killian looked around, it was a fine, very fine department... Not shocking at all, she´s been acting for 10 years or so, she knew how to handle those things, unlike him.<p>

"Sweet Home"- he smiled

"Lets hope it stays sweet with you here"-she joked

"Oh Swan, you do know how to wound me"- he pouted –"My self appreaciation will vanish working with you for months"

"Haha, please... your ego is bigger than the titanic"

"Are you trying to sink it too?!"- he raised his eyebrow, playfully tone on his voice.

"I hope you know how to swim"- she grinned and moved to the living room- "I will show you your bedroom in a minute"- he frowned

"What? We are not sharing!"- he said dissapointed

"In your dreams, budy"- she laughed –"Well, I like to share my bed with man that only do what I say or need"

"Im good at following orders"- he smiled

"Not the ones I would give, Im affraid"- she teased. _Oh God, If she only knew_.-

"Okay, there are rules in this house, okay?"

"Rules? Arent you too into character already, hard limites too?"- he teased

"Shut up"- she rolled her eyes but couldnt help the laugh escaping her mouth. He was such an idiot, adorable idiot.

"Is there punishment too?"- he said stupidly excited

"I will kick you out, what about that?"- she joked –"Okay, so, everything you touch or move goes back to its place, got it?- Killian looked around

"Everything is kinda messy"- he said, confussed.

"Oh are you an order freak?"- and he gave her a pointing look , she just smiled and shook her head –"My place. Everything goes back to its place"

"Fine, your place, your mess"

"Breakfast at 7am and dinner at 7:30 pm. Not allow to come back after 10pm and OH, not sex allow in this house"- she said with a serious, very serious face. Killian froze in suprised, opening his mouth but not words were said.

"Wh, Are you"- and she just burst into laugh, giggling yes, giggling.

"You should see your face! Hahaha"- her arm across her belly, it already hurt and the night was still young.

"Not funny, Swan"- he frowned

"Idiot, no...Im just messing with you. Well the sex part is real"

"Why?"- he asked, not that it mattered anyway. He couldnt take a woman there and hey, he was staying for 3 days, he could hold into his pants.

"I dont bring sex partners over here and it would be awkward if you do"- she said. Its been a while though, she really needed to get laid soon. –"Oh, its not because you are gay, I"

"Its okay, Emma. I understand, I wont stay that long anyway"

"Yeah, right"- she almost forgot about that.- "So let me show you the place"

-...-...-...-

* * *

><p>After getting to know the place and his bedroom and having a shower, Killian went back to the living room and ordered some pizza and started checking on Netflix. Moments later, Emma joined him... Wet hair, wearing a white top and a jean short shorts , giving him a nice view of her fine legs, breasts and curve and damn! She was smoking hot! <em>Bloody<em> _hell, this would be a nightmare. Put yourself together, Jones. Dont go there, you are gay, you are gay, you are gay, he said to himself over and over, trying to ignore his body´s hormones._ Pushing in the back of his head even the mer idea of some kinda attraction toward his roommate, no. He didnt do relationships, only sex with women he never got to see the face the next day. He would NOT mess this up. He vowed to himself he would never fall again and Emma was fine but there was 0 chances for even attraction to exist there. No way in hell.

"Easy there, tiger or I will think you are staring"- she said, bringing him back to reality.

"Oh please"- he said, shaking his head. He was not staring, he was not.

"Hey"- she could sense he was kinda shocked –"Is this okay with you? I mean... you arent into women and besides we have to do sex scenes for the movie, its better if we start getting comfortable, dont you think?"- she smiled, waiting for his answer . _Bloody hell._

"Yes, Swan. Totally fine, I wouldnt touch you even with a stick"- he said and she looked somehow hurt. _You are an_ _idiot, Jones!_ –"I mean , you are fine... Beyond fine"- by the tone of his voice and the way he looked at her, she could almost say that he was attracted? What the fuck? That was confussing- "But you know, Im gay"- he finished, saying it out loud, lying, sounded so bad. She smiled, pushing her confusion aside and sat with him on the couch.

"So, what do you plan watching?"- she asked, changing the subject and turning around to look at the door at the sound of the belle.

"Oh, that must be our pizza, Love"- he moved to open the buildings door. He walked around like it was home, like he had lived there for years, and that place was still new for Emma. She smiled, it felt good having him there, a partner, a friend, because yeah, They barely knew each other but there was something about him, about them...It was just, It was almost impossible to explain but whatever it was, it made her feel safe and open, and smily...And Emma Swan was any of those things , ever. What was about him? It was because he was gay? Yeah, it had to be that, what else?

"I will get the beer and you get to pick the movie"- she moved away –"Just tonigth, Jones"- she warned him.

"So, what do you think of the rest of the cast?"- she asked him, while they were eating.- "This is good"

"Glad you like it. Well I like them, I think"- he said

"You think they fit their charaters?"

"Yeah, Elsa is perfect to play Kat, your best friend. August, my brother Elliot and well We have the problem with Mia Grey... Do you think we can find someone?"

"Yeah, Im sure they will. Dont worry"- she smiled- "Sooo, what movie?"

"Thanks for letting me choose, Love. I knew I would win your heart"

"Very funny. My heart is only mine and it will stay that way, thank you". She already had too many bad experiences when it came to giving her heart, well twice, but they were bad enough, and that was something she didnt plan on happening again. One Night stands, to fulfill her body need, that was it.

"Heartbroken past?- their lost, Swan"- he said with such honesty in his eyes, it made her smile wide.

"Agree"- she joked but yeah, she definitely was known for falling for the wrong people, Neal and Walsh didnt deserve her, they were two assholes but there was nothing to worry about, she wouldnt fall again.

"I never thought the day when Emma Swan would agree with me would ever come. Im almost tearing"- he pretended to wipe his eyes and she punched his arm and laughed. She couldnt stop all the smiling and laughing around him... 3 days would pass too fast.

"The movie, Jones"- she pointed at the tv

"Have you ever watch ·Princess Bride·?"- he asked her, playing innocent. He damn well knew almost every women has watched it and he did watch it in the past and enjoyed it.. He weirdly had a thing for pirates and princesses... but it would also give the ·gay· thing a little extra touch.

"What! Of course, One of my favorites of all time. Do you wanna watch that"- she asked, in shock.

"You wound me, Swan. AGAIN. Im a sensitive man"- he pouted. Yes, he actually was, even if he was trying hard not to be.

"I always knew you were a pirate"- she shook her head, happily –"Just shut up and put it on"

"As you wish"- he said, softly and she laughed, again.

"Was that after Pirate Roberts or Christian Grey?"

"Both?" – he smirked

They watched the movie, laughing and commenting while eating some icrecream and then it was her turn to choose the next one.

After hours of eating, talking, joking and watching tv , sitting there together, Emma felt a odd feeling in her chest, yes... she didnt want him to move out in 2 days, maybe he could stay a little longer... just to see if they could get comfor- _more_ comfortable with each other, for the sake of the movie, of course- what else?

"Jones?"- she asked, turning to look at him. He was too focus on the movie, it was adorable. If he was her boyfriend, she would kiss the hell out of him but he wasnt, and she wasnt attracted to him. Duh! He was gay!

"Swan?"- he mimicked

"Idiot"

"Handsome suits me better, and we both know it"- he grinned

"Forget it"- she laughed and looked at the screen again

"No, sorry. What?". He kept staring at her, curious.

"You know, you dont have to leave..."- she said almost shyly, suprisingly not being able to keep her eyes on his. They were so beautiful.

"What?"- shock sezeing him.

"I know we just spent the night here but I dont know..."- she looked around –" This could be fun, we have to go to set at the same time, mostly and we can talk about our scenes here after work"

"Emma"- No, he cant. He could not live with a woman, with her!. It would be too risky, too messy.

"I would like if you stay. You dont have to leave" – _I dont want you to leave_

"What about we spend those 2 more days and lets hope we can find ·MIA· and see how the filming and the sex scenes go and then we talk again?"- he proposed, gaining some time because no, he could not do that.

"Okay, deal"- she said, smiling. He was right, why was she was impacient? _He just got here, Swan! – _"About that"- she said, feeling a bit shy again.

"That?"- he tilded his head in confusion

"The sex scenes"

"Oh, _that"_

"Yeah, since we both already read the books and script... what do you think"

"What do you want me to say..." kinky? Hot?

"I thought I would, we both, would feel more comfortable since you know, you aren´t into women..."

"Right"- it was all he managed to say. People calling him gay or himself saying it, lying, still felt wrong and it was somehow only worse there, in that moment, with her. Nothing would EVER happen between them. They were just friends but he didnt like lying to her but what choices did he have? He could not tell her, It was impossible. _You got yourself in this mess, Jones, now deal with it._

"We have to convince them that we want each other, that real desire and need exist between us..." she smiled –" You think we can do that?"- she could, she definitely could... He was hot, super hot! ... _and gay, Swan, very gay_

"I think I can"- he said. Kissing and touching a woman, a beautiful woman... why would that be a problem?- It wasnt like he was gay or something...well, he was to the rest of the world.

"So, how far you would be okay with?"- she asked and he tilded his head aside, trying to find an answer to that- "Tongue is totally fine with me"- she finished

"Tongue there is then"- he smirked. _Oh tongue sounds good. Stop it , Jones! Dont even go there!_

"I say lets go for it. We have to make them believe, I want this to be believable"-

"Lets go for it, then Swan"—they toasted with stupid wide smiles in their faces.

_They both will be in some much trouble... so soon._


	3. The Challenge

A/N: It was a hard one to write. I hope Im doing okay and you like it.

I think its unneccesary for me to state that I DO NOT own OUAT, their character, The fifty shades trilogy or the lyrics of the song. Thank you.

* * *

><p>"...Such a funny this for me try to explain<p>

how I feel and my pride is the one to blame.

Yeah , coz I know I dont understand

just how your love can do what one one else can..."

-... CS-...

* * *

><p>"Morning, love"- he said when he entered the kitchen, wearing a sweatpants that hanged on his hips, barefoot and naked chest filled with hair. He was <em>a fine<em> sight, Emma was opened mouth at the imagine of her costar hotness. How could someone be so hot... and gay! Life seemed stupidly unfair _, for her_, at the moment. _Stop it, Emma!Dont even go there. Grrr, I really need to get a laid, fast! –_ "Helloo, earth calling Emma"- he joked, at her silence, making Emma wake up from her awe and dirty thinking.

"Oh, sorry. I couldnt sleep to much last night"- she excused herself. Part of it was real, she was bit nervous and antsy about the first day of shooting. She really wanted to do good.

"Hmmm, you couldnt stop thinking of me, Swan?"- he raised his eyebrow with a big smile.

"Oh please"- she rolled her eyes, trying to sound annoyed but failing big time –"If a man stalks my dreams, it wouldn´t be you, buddy"

"Wow, are you saying that you had dreams that stop you from sleeping... let me guess, wet dreams?"-

"Hey! Im not talking about this with you!"- she yelled. _Why not? Just no, no._

"You are scared to reveal something, hmmm I can tell"- he smirked.

"Yes, that Im questioning myself why did I let you stick your ass in my house"

"Wow, the mention of my ass again. You are not being subtle, Emma"- he chucked.

"Just stop, please. Its too early in the morning"- she groaned, trying to hold back the laughter. He was such an idiot, but she really enjoyed his company. There was something about him. Everything seemed lighter. Just thinking that he might leave in a few days, made her sad. She really could get use to have him around, for a long long time. She couldnt be more proud of her decision to fight for him to play Grey, it was one of the best calls of her life.

"Okay, you are not a morning person..." – he said, tilting his head, thinking –"not even for sex?"- he asked, intrigued .

"Stop!"- she threw a bit of bread toward him.

"Okay, okay"- he showed his hands up in surrender. His eyes looking at Emma, who looked down at her food, shaking her head, trying hard to hide her smile. He laughed and they shared breakfast in the kitchen.

"Oh my!"- she said, excited, making him jump.

"On character already, Swan?"- he laughed. Emma just rolled her eyes and ignored him, holding her phone to her ear.

"Ruby, Hi"

"Hey, Emma!"- she said –"Whats up?"

"I need you to come to the set today, can you?"

"Wow, Im gonna get to meet Him!?"- she sounded so excited that made Emma regret her idea.

"Ruby, come on!"- she groaned and looked at Killian –"Dont you dare to embarrasse me, Im telling you!"- she threatned her, hoping that it would work.

"Im just joking, Emma. Dont you know me already"- she asked

"You better! You can act like a child sometimes"

"Me!?"- Ruby said offended –"When ?"- at the moment of silence, before Emma started to talk she said –"You know what, never mind"

"Right"- Emma laughed. –"Its a long list"

"Okay, send me the adress on a text and I will there as soon as possible"-

"Sure, bye"- Emma grinned, proud of herself.

"What was that about , Swan"

"I think I just found us, our very own Mia Grey. Excited to meet your sister?"

-...-...-...-

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, Emma. I havent act since that last crappy movie. Do you really want me to do this!"-<p>

"Please, you are perfect for the role. Mia is Killian´s sister, she is my age and she is very, just very you"

"Very me? What that supossed to mean"- she yelled, trying to sound offended –"I read the books, Emma"- she groaned, Making Emma laugh

"Then you know what I mean. Please, just try it, for me?"- she begged with puppy eyes, making Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Fine"- she sighed –"This could be a good chance."- she smiled and leaned closer to whispered to her friend –"Plus, I get to be around him, everyday"- she smirked.

"He is just a normal person, stop it"- Emma got a warning looking on her eyes. No that, it would possible work on Ruby, she was impossible.

"I havent seen him. He is not here?"

"Whom is not here"- Killian broke in. Ruby was shocked at his looks_. Damn! He was indeed handsome... out of this planet. And that smile. Oh._

"Nobody"- Emma shooked her head and slightly punched Ruby´s arm for her to close her mouth. –"Killian, this is my friend Ruby. Ruby, Killian"

"You are a fine sight, arent you"- Ruby spoke. Making Emma groan and roll her eyes and Killian laugh.

"So are you, lass"- he flirted back. _Oh, no! He is playing with her! How will I survive this!_

"Thank you, thats the best compliment coming from you"- she didnt even looked at Emma –"So bad we are playing sister and brother"- she laughed. _Sister and brother! He is GAY! Is she out of her mind!_

"Can we please stop this and get to work?"- Emma cut them. Its not like she was jealous, of course not!- Why would she? Its not like she felt that they had a special thing going on... Did he flirt with everyone!?- She was not hurt by the thought. No, of course not.

"As you wish"- He said to her with a smile and somehow it made Emma smile back. Yes, they did have a special thing going on.

-...-...-

_"Oh, fuck the paperwork," he growled_

_He lunged at her, pushing her against the wall of the elevator. Before she knew it, he's got both of her hands in one of his in a vice-like grip above her head, and he's pinning her to the wall using his hips. Holy shit. His other hand grabbed her ponytail and yanked down, bringing her face up, and his lips were on hers. She moaned into his mouth, giving his tongue an opening. He took full advantage, his tongue expertly exploring her mouth. She has never been kissed like that. her tongue tentatively stroked his and joined his in a slow erotic dance that's all about touch and sensation. He brought his hand up to grasp her chin and held her in place. She was helpless, her hands pinned, her face held, and his hips restraining her. . she could feel his erection against her belly. Oh my… He wanted her. Did he really?_

_"You. Are. So. Sweet," he murmured, each word a staccato._

"CUT" – Jefferson said and the elevator´s door openned- Exposing both Killian and Emma panting.

Emma touched her lips, but soon enough realized what she was doing in the open and pretended only clean herself up.

Holly crap! What was that, his tongue into her mouth. He tasted so good, he was the hell of a kisser, his lips, him, all of him pressed against her... it was, so intoxicating.

She had done sex scenes or make out before in over those 10 years in Hollywood she had never felt like that, for a split of second, she got lost into it, into his touch and forgot that there was a camera and they were being watched. She tried her best to look unaffected, or at least not as much she really was... Oh she was wet, she was soaking wet... Oh God, she, she felt his erection against her belly... did he want her? Did he feel the same? _Put yourself together, Swan! He is gay! It was a mere body reaction_... _even gay erect when they get stimulated, thats all..._ Oh she didnt want to stop, she never felt that... desire, passion burning her insides... she was soaking.

_What the hell! Do not go there, Emma! Stop, stop_ _right there!- He is gay and it was just the scene, it was hot , thats it. Dont overthink this, let it go... _

Damn! she really needed to get a laid. Yes, fuck. Its been a while. She was in need, that was all. Yes, she needed to scratch the inch. _Gosh I need to find someone, like ... tonight._

"Great job, guys"- Jeffereson said with a grin to both of them. They both nodded and smiled shyly. Killian moved into a corner.

Bloody hell, did that really happen? No, no he was not attracted to her. No way in hell. _` Im gay, Im gay, Im gay_´ he repeated like a mantra, trying to convince himself...really? convince himself that he was gay and there was not a hint of doubt in his mind that he was into women... yes. Women, yes. Emma Swan no, no no no. He only did one night stands with women he would not face the next day. More than that? he would not dare to go there ever! _Ever again_. He only responded to the stimulation, still was embarrissing to get hard like that, but well he´d been into acting only for 3 years or so... and the scene was hot, they were alone in the elevator, even if they were being watched , it gave them a sense of privacy... she was quite passionated, he knew that from the moment they met but still he was amused. _Quite passionated, there, Swan._ He wanted to laugh, it was really embarrassing. What did she think of it, of him? Did she feel his erection against her? Well, it would doubtful that she didnt...

Fuck, would she start doubting him now? No, no. She wouldnt go there, either. He could tell that she was guarded as he was or worse. _She believes you are gay, Jones!..._ there were nothing there, nothing. _Move on, Jones_! _It was just a fucking hot scene, that all!- _

He shook his head, pushing the mere thought of a possible attraction in the back of his subconscience. He vowed that he would never allow himself to feel that again. No, he... just like Christian Grey, wasnt a heart and flowers kinda guy. He just fucked...hard. And that was it.

He was gay for the whole world and it would stay that way, forever.

It didnt mean anything, it wouldnt change anything. It simply didnt have happen. End of story.

-...-...-...

* * *

><p>"Okay, bye"<p>

"What was that, love?"- he asked her as she hanged up her phone call. They were having their usually night plan, watching a movie , well 2 or 3 as much as they could take before they felt their eyes falling close. They were in the normal process of shooting, they had alot of scenes together, of course and because of that they spent most of their time with each other, yet they would get home and share extra time off enjoying each others company. –"I dont mean to pry"- he said after she gave him an astonished look.

"No, its fine. It was my brother. He is coming here tomorrow"

"Oh"- he didnt know what else to say, a hint of disappointment seizeing him – "He is staying here with you"- he didnt dare to ask.

"No!"- she laughed –"Im not kicking you out, Jones"- she shooked her head –"David is a cleaning and order freak and we dont want to fight. He is staying in the hotel with Ruby"

"Is he? Hmm, I think he is not a freak, you are just too messy, Swan"- he smirked, feeling relief.

"Okay, you can always join them in their hotel or go back to yours, Mr."-

"You are the most ordered person I´ve ever met, love"- he remarked, sarcastically.

"Thats what I thought"- she laughed slightly –"Its not really that. Im just not a easy person to live with , I guess"

He stilted his head in surprise –"Well, I think you are a very easy person to live with"- she looked at his eyes and she smiled shyly at the honest compliment.- "so far"- he joked, because he couldnt just help himself.

He joined on the couch as she went throught Netflix. –"So, no parents. Just your brother and you"- he asked, doing his best to hide his sadness at the mention of a brother.

"yes"- she said softly –"Our mother died about 10 years ago before I started working"

"Oh"- he didnt know what to say.

"Well she was actually his mother because I was adopted but I guess you already know that"

"Why would I know that?"- he asked, confused.

"Well, its simple as googling"- she explained.

"Why would I google you?"- he asked as if it was absurd and Emma just looked at him, in shock and awe and some other feeling she couldnt come to define –"If there is something you want me to know, you will tell me"- he stated. "I knew who you were because of your work and what Ive seen on the media. You have a good name and career , thats all I needed to know"

"My birth parents abandoned me at side of a road. They didnt bother to take me to a hospital. I was adopted shortly after and I had a family until I was 3 but then they got their own kid and sent me back"- she told her story, not daring to look into his eyes, trying to sound as unaffected as possible, it was hard. She didnt talk about her painful past, there was no need, thanks to the internet but with him... damn him! Why he made her feel like that, like sharing her secrets, her pain, her past, herself with him.

"That sucks"- he said. They had met shortly but he could read her already. She would not want his pitty but he didnt want to sound cold or insensitive either- "those kind of things shouldnt happen"

"When I was 11 I ran from the system. I got sick of going from one foster home to another. I lost hope . I lived on the street for almost 2 years until Ruth, my mom, found me and She and David became my family. The first I ever had"- she couldnt help the shakiness of her voice, and the lump on her throat, making hard to swallow. Tears filling her eyes and she fought really hard for them not to fall.

"She sounds like an awesome person. It most be really hard to lose her"- he gave a little smile –"But you got your brother"

"It was. Later we found out she had a cancer and she adopted me because she didnt want David to be alone after she was gone. She was my mother for only a few years but she was the best I could ask for"- she finished and she couldnt help it anymore. Tears fell down her cheeks.

"She most be really proud of you now, Emma"- he said with a little smile and his hand reaching for hers and esqueezing it slightly, she smiled back and wipped her tears.

"I didnt either"

"What?"

"I didnt google you either"- she said and she was still shocked. He was more similar to her than she could ever expect. Maybe that was why she felt easy, light and open toward him. She had never felt that way,with anyone. It was hard with David and Ruby sometimes but with him... she just couldnt understand, how could he do that? How could he make her feel that way?

"Well"- he smiled at her –"I guess I will have to reciprocate the favor then, but not now. We´ve got enough of painful pasts and we still need to watch that movie"- he said, trying to easy the thick air . He didnt talk about his past, just like he could sense that Emma didnt talk about hers. It was too painful, and then, too complicated and one way or another, he would have to lie about certain things to her. He did not want to lei to her but maybe, he would tell her about him, someday. –"Dont press play yet. I will get us something"- he said and moved to the kitchen. To come back later with a big grin and icecream to ease the painful memories.

"Wow, you do know how to cheer a girl, pirate"- she laughed and moved to make him room beside her. They sat, watching a the screen as they movie started ... moments later he opened the icecream, handed her a spoon .

"Ben & Jerry´s & Emma"- he quoted the second book of the trilogy with a stupid grin on his face, after the both took a spoon full of the icecream into their mouth. Emma laughed.

"Is that a proposition?"- she said leaned closer to him, really really close. Challeging expression in her eyes

"Oh , please"- he said, joking – "You couldnt handle it"

"You have kissed me before. Scared, Jones? Perhaps you are the one who couldnt handle it"- she said breathless. They were an inch from each other faces, either of them backing off. She could breathe his breath and smell his scent. _Oh damn, he smelled so good_. Heat filling the room, making almost impossible to breathe. She looked deep into his eyes, beautiful eyes and she wanted Oh. _Move! Kiss me!_

And after what it seemed like years but were only seconds.. "BOOM!" came out of the unwatched movie making them both jump apart and come back to their senses .

He scratched the back of his head, nervous. _What the bloody hell was that Jones_! Did she really do that? Was she joking as well, did she mean it? _You are confusing her, stop!_

_Damnit to hell!- What was that? What are you doing , Emma! Challenging your gay co-star to kiss you! Whats wrong with you!- Wanting, for him to kiss you... What the hell is wrong with you! Just get a laid and stop this already!_

" "I, I think Im going to bed"- he said, moving to stand up but Emma´s hand stopped him.

"We didnt watch the movie and ice cream is to much for me alone"- she said. He could not deny her, she was begging him with her eyes. She didnt want to be left alone, not after recalling her painful past. It still hurt her, deeply. He could see it, he could feel it.

"Okay, Swan. Lets watch the movie"- he said and got comfortable on the couch. She stood up to start the movie again and later went back to the couch, keeping some distance from him. But as if nothing happened, well almost happen, they relaxed, watched the movie, joked and laugh like any other day... Everything was fine and back to normal.

Was it? Something deep down inside Emma told her that maybe not.

Maybe she would get into big trouble with this charming guy... No, no. Nothing will happen, ever. She wasnt a flowers and hearts kind of person either. She would not allow herself to fall for someone and certainly not for her gay friend...

She could not be so stupid and fall for him. Could she?

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews? tell me what you think.

And yes, David will be a big part of this story. Im just getting in there. Thanks for reading!


	4. Laters, baby

"... Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's  
>Got me looking so crazy right now<br>Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch  
>Got me looking so crazy right now<br>Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss  
>Got me hoping you'll save me right now<br>Looking so crazy in love's,  
>Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love..."<p>

-...CS...-

"Ready, Love?"

"Yes, Just a second"- she said and walked up stairs to her room.

"You say yes but you are not"- he groaned but waited for her in the door.

"Stop being so grumpy, Jones"- she said, shaking her head when she came back with her purse. "Ready, now. Lets go"

"Are you ready for real now, Swan"- he teased at they were going up on the elevator to the top of the building where the Grey enterprises´ helicopter would be waiting for them.

"Do I have any choice?" – she rolled her eyes, wrapping her sweaty hands together.

"Why do I have the feeling that you are regreting taking the part at the moment"- he teased her.

"At the moment , I regret having you as my co-star!"- she gave him a fake big smile but he only laughed. The idiot.

She could feel his hand on her low back as they walked to Jefferson and the crew. The helicopter in sight. _Damn her heartbeats were getting faster._

"Come on, Emma! We are just filming. We will up and down in 2 seconds"- he said, half joking and half trying to calm her down. "But I might actually ask them to give us quite the ride over vancouver, to enjoy the view on the Charlie Tango"

"Charlie Tango, huh?"- she laughed falsely, leaned a little closer and let the words slid out of her mouth, between teeth "You do that and dont you dare to close your eyes tonight in bed"

"Hmmm, that sounds interesting. What are you planning on doing to me in my bed"- he smirked. And laughed loudly. –"Come on, dont be such a baby. I´ve already proved that Im a fine company when we are flying. Dont be scared"- he teased her at the last part.

"such a baby!"- she raised her eyesbrows and gave one single fake laugh- "Says the man that almost panicked last night when he saw a spider!"

"I did not!"- he defended himself

"Please, you almost jumped up the chair, Jones. You are a good actor but I saw you. Who is the baby now"

"Im not scared of spiders"- he looked around, leaned closer to her and quietly said –"Well but that was a big one, you have to admit it"

"You were scared"- she teased him

"You are scared now"- he teased her back

"Im not!"- she protested-

"I was not scared"- he responded. Emma groaned, agr he was stuborned , wasnt he?- but so , was she ...Neither of them would give in.

"What!"- he exclaimed with humor as she started laughing out loud-

"You"- she said and she couldnt stop. He started laughing to, not sure of what

"What about me?"

"You are impossible"- she shook her head still laughing. Wow, that was so weird on her.

"Impossible dashing? Yes, we already stablished that, Swan"- he smirked. She raised her eyesbrow in desbelief but kept laughing. Yes, he was impossible but weirdly in her life, a good impossible.

-...-...-...-...

* * *

><p>"Yes, Graham, I already told you"- he groaned- "Aha, yes. We are doing fine. She is really nice person... No, I will not... yes, it will only be a few more days... Im not moving forever, Gosh... Yes, I know. Im a big boy, dad..." – he kept talking, well more like hearing his friend to talk him. –"Oh, he is your mad hater is here"- he said, changing the subject , for good, as he saw Jefferson coming closer, and he mouthed his friends name. "He says he loves you deeply and that misses you with every beat of his heart"- he joked, making Jeff hit his arm and Graham laugh on the line –"Ow, your guy just hit me!"- he complained. "Okay, dont worry. Im fiiine. Jeff says he will call you later, bye. Bye"- he rolled his eyes at his friend once he was done. – "So commanding!- is he like that in bed too"- he asked, making Jefferson laugh- "Wait, no. I take that back, I dont want to know".<p>

"He is overproctive of you because he cares, Killian"

"I know but sometimes he looks like my dad"- he swallowed, he didnt want to think of his father –"Or boyfriend"- he teased, stopping his own sad thoughts.

"You wish!"- Jefferson protested ... "It looks like you really need to get a laid, Jones. Or are you finally doubting yourself?"

"Ha, please. A laid sounds good though"

"Maybe we can go out tonight and see if you catch something"

"If?!"- he laughed –"As simple as a little wink"

"The little ego there"- he groaned

"You really would back me up?"- he asked, serious –

"Of course, you are Graham´s brother and we are friends too"- Jefferson said with a tender tone of voice and Killian smiled sweetly. Yes, he liked to think of Graham as a brother, He owed him everything. He was really family, he was all the family he had left. And Jefferson was actually a great friend too.

"He asked, no...he commanded you to babysitter me?"- he raised his eyebrows. Did he even need to ask that? Graham, Graham...

"Haha. No, but I got the message"- Jefferson confessed.

"Okay, we can go on a bar tonight then"- he finished and turned around – "Oh, Swan. Whats going on?"

"What you mean?"- she asked, confused.

"I know you well already. Something is going on"- he grinned.

"Oh, yeah. My... Oh David!"- she walked to her brother to hug him .-"Im sorry either Ruby or I could go to get you but we are kinda bussy"

"Dont worry, Emma. I´ve been in Vancouver before"- he rolled his eyes slightly.

"Oh, Killian Jones, my impossible roommate. My brother David Nolan"- she introduced them and they shook hands.

"My sister thinks you are impossible but is still wearing a smile, Hmm I already like you"

"I would say that I like you and that you are right, she is really messy but she will take it out on me, later at home. She is dangerous, so I cant"- he said, with fear.

"Glad to see you are showing your true colour so early, Jones"- Emma complained, rolling her eyes at him.

"Come on, Swan. You love the way I am"- he grinned, stupidly

"Love? Right...Like someone can love a mosquito flying near to their ear the whole day"

"I went from a pirate to a mosquito"- he touched his heart as if it hurt –"Deeply wounded"- he stated, dramatically. Making all of them laugh.

"Guys, are you ready? I need to re-touch your make up?"- Mary Margaret walked in.

"Oh, yes. Mary Margaret this is my brother David Nolan. She is the make up artist"- she introduced them too.

"She is but she doesnt work hard in this movie since Emma and myself are really beautiful"- Killian , he wasnt lying.

"Shut up, Killian."- Mary Margaret commanded.

"Watch out, she is worse than your sister!"- He warned David

"Nice to meet you, Mary Margaret."

"Nice to meet you too. And David dont waste your time listenning to Killian. We all only pretend that we ever do"

"First Swan calling me mosquito and now this...Bloody hell, Im losing my touch with women!"

"Come, Mosquito, we have some work to do"-Emma said, grabbing his arm and walking him to the make up room. Mary Margaret and David walked behind them.

-...-...-...-

* * *

><p>"Cut!"<p>

"And again"- Killian groaned quietly.

"Are you actually complaining!"- Emma heard him and punched his arm.

"Of course not, Love. How could I complain about kissing you. I can never get enough"

"Right. Good thing because we are just starting here"

"We gonna finish at home?"- he winked at her. What an idiot. Emma just laughed and walked away shaking her head.

The last couples of days had been really fun to shoot, they spent pretty much 24/7 or little less together but somehow it was not exhausting, they both enjoyed being together. They were mostly on set, though and little at home.

Their days on set was fun and bussy, most of their scenes were together and some of those were sexy or intimate.

Shooting a scene in the lake, surrounded by the green of the trees, where their characters had a chat, that was easy to do, the thing was when they, when _he_ had to kiss her. Emma couldnt come to understand what was happening, why she felt easily lost in his touch, into his closeness and even, his kiss, his taste. She could NOT be attracted to him but something about him in those kinda scenes woke up something deep and strongly inside of her, a pull, an uncalled desire.

She didnt dare to think about it, she didnt even admit it to herself but it was really hard to keep denying it when their scenes were getting hotter and hotter, kissing on the two echelon stairs while she was sitting on it was _way_ easier than the scene they did next. It was a short scene but still made her feel that strange sensation, having dinner with his character´s family as his hand rested on her knee and squeezed it tightly and slowly, _oh so very_ slowly moved up and up and rested between her legs, a part of her had to struggle on following the script and closed up, surprised, or actually open up to give him access, what the hell?! How could that be happening!.

The scene they did next was in even worse, he would take her to his bedroom and standing before the bed, he slowly, _damn why everything had to be slow!_ He undid her pants botton and zipper and kneeled as he took it down her tights, making it fall, then leaned closer, _so close. Oh_. She could feel his breath against her and her panties seemed so little and so much at the same time. He looked at her, totally in character and moved and kissed, a little openned mouth kiss on her tight, right below where panty ended... Oh, that was heated, she couldnt stop, she couldnt control it. He kissed her again and she moaned, following the script of course, but the moan came from deep inside of her arousing desire. _Hell, what Im doing! What Im going to do! _

She was a good actress, she was damn better hiding and fighting her own feelings, nobody noticed, it was a very well done scene and that was it but she couldnt help the shiver and pull in her belly.. And the feeling that she was almost dying, _damn_ she needed some release, a laid was beyond needed!

As good as she was in denying, her relationship with him didnt change at all. It was as if they had two relationships, the teasing, joking, even flirting banter and then... the heat, the desire that woke up within her, whenever he was close enough, when she could feel his touch, his hands or lips on her skin... _Why, How... damnit!-_ Why that had to happen to her! Yeah, maybe...Platonic love? No, no no she wouldnt go that far, Just maybe, she could come to have a little crush on him. It was normal, right? With all the flirting and touching, yeah... it was just a body reaction, nothing less, nothing more.

She had nothing to worry about, she didnt need to put her walls up, he was not risk for her broken heart at all. He was safe, she stupidly felt safer as ever with him. They were really good friends, her little crush would banished eventually. _Forget it, Emma! Just forget it._

"Ruby, we need to go out tonight. Do you know somewhere we can go?"

"Of course, Im new in town but I always know where to party!"-

"Hey, girls, whats up?"

"Elsa!"- Emma exclaimed and turned her head –"Hey Mary Margaret, we are going out. Wanna come?"

"Yes, sure. Whom else is coming?"

"Hmm, David and Killian, I guess"

"Oh, sorry, Swan. I hate to miss the party but I already have plans"- Killian walked closer.

"What, with whom?"- she interrogated.

"Oh I forgot to ask permission, mom!"- he groaned –"With Jeff actually"

"Hmmm"- Ruby raised her eyebrows and Emma hit her with her elbow.

"He is just a friend!"- he groaned. It felt so bloody stupid to have to explain himself with Jefferson. Please! –"He is actually taken, We just wanna catch up. So, enjoy your time. I´ll see you at home, love"- he said softly and squeezed her shoulder and she smiled nicely.

_Home, she couldnt believe that such a short word could come to mean so damn much. Home, they had a home, together... as friends and co-stars but still a home. She smiled widely. "_Yeah, see you at home"

-...-...-...

* * *

><p>"This is an actual very nice place, right?"<p>

"Yes, very decent, I think"- Killian answered to Jefferson. They were sitting on the bar, having some drinks.

"And?"

"Hm?"

"Well, we came here with a mission... why arent you looking for your victim yet?"

"Oh, that!"- he turned around and looked at the people, women around. There were some nice catchs, especially one whom was eating him alive with her gaze. Yeah, just like Christian Grey he had that effect in women... So bad than later, they would only break his heart. Well, it only happened once but once was bloody enough and he wouldnt go there again. –"Its early"

"Okay. So, how are doing with Emma?"

"Emma?"- he asked. Grr he had to bring up Emma, seriously? –"Fine, we are doing just fine. She is an amazing co-star and friend"

"Just friend?"- he raised his eyebrows

Killian rolled his eyes –"She thinks Im gay"- he took a sip of his drink.

"_She_ thinks so but you are not"

"Im when Im with her. I would not go there, you know me too well, Jeff"

"Okay"

-...-...-...-

* * *

><p>"You know what? We should get going, Im getting tipsy and I dont want us to be the next Britney and Paris on the magazine covers"<p>

"What! This hasnt began. Didnt you say you need to find _someone_?"- Ruby protested.

"Yes but maybe tonight wont be the night"

"Look at that guy, he is hot and he is totally looking at you. Come on, Emma! Dont be a party killer!"

"Fine, we can stay a little longer. Maybe I can turn my luck"- she said with a smile but she, just couldnt explain why something felt off... what was it? No idea.

-...-...-...

* * *

><p>"So..."<p>

"What, Jefferson. You are just like Graham! If you have a question, just ask it. Bloody hell!"

"Well, what are you waiting for. Was not a laid what you said you needed?"

"You killed my mood, mate"

"Me!"- Jefferson said loudly. Shocked and offended.

"To much talking, Jeff"- he looked at his glass before taking another sip.

"Hmmm, you really wanna go, without _it_?"

"I suposse"

"Why. Honest, Jones"

"Emma"- he said, and Jefferson almost had to guess it from reading his lips.

"Emma?"- he tilted his head, shock –"What about her?"

"I just... Its not what you think. Not at all. I , I never cared about lying to the world but I dont know"

"You feel guilty?"- he asked Killian, surprised.

"About her... I guess, I do. I never cared saying or making the world believe Im gay when Im not because I wanted to protect Graham, his dreams but I guess I never felt bad about it because I had nothing to lose and Graham and you are everything I have and you both knew it from the beggining. I never let anyone else in"

"But you did with Emma"

"Not like you were thinking but Im living in her place, sharing almost 24/7 with her. I , I like her and For the first time , I dont know what to do?"

He was in LA over one year, coming from London he got small parts on tv shows and movies, making his way to fame when his very good friend and almost family Graham got into those big rumors. It pained him seeing Graham so sad and stressed, affraid of losing his career, his dream part to play that was just offered to him, so he did it. He told the world that he was the gay man that Jefferson was seeing and not his roommate and friend. They had not choice after the media caught Jeff sneaking out of their place, it was obvious why he was there and Graham almost lose it, so he did it because he had nothing to lose. Not family, a horrible past, even into the media in UK where he had a career as a singer, well until everything exploted. The one thing, person he had was Graham and he would not let his best friend, the man who saved his life to go deep down to the ground like he did.

Graham wasnt happy but Killian convinced him to let things go on . He really didnt have much to lose and didnt actually care, he didnt want love in his life anyway, being gay or not wouldnt change a thing, his broken heart, his terrible past or his closed off future.

But surprisely at what they were expecting, things actually turned around to be good. Magazing interviews... actually, covers . "The hottest tv show actor, gay?"- "Killian Jones, comes out of the closet"- "Gay, can you believe it"- and more of that nonesense. Tv interviews, they even offered him to write a book! He of course, declined. It would be a book full of crappy lies.. No, that would be to much. And even going further, he got alot of movie parts, international interviews and later, they were not talking about his lie but his career and future.

Money, Fame, Jobs, Fans... things only got better. He nor Graham couldnt actually believe it. He was happy, it was more than he was expecting or he could actually ask for.

Until that moment, He never questioned himself what he was actually doing, he never thought that one day he might would want a way out. Was there one? No, definitely no.

No, without losing everything again . Especially then, when he was about to play Grey from the over 100 millions copies sold books Fifty Shades. If someone find out, there would be a huge messy international scandal... Graham, Jefferson, Emma.

Emma. She was the reason why he was question himself. He didnt like lying to her.

He really really wanted to get a laid, he wanted to have sex with a women but he just, he couldnt... How couldnt he NOT think of Emma when he was fucking some random girl. How couldnt he NOT feel that he wasnt only lying to her but actually betraying her trust. How could he do that, when she opened her home for him, when she offered him her friendship and He knew, he could feel that she was willing to give more than just that. She was an amazing person and she was funny, opened toward him, he could read her and he knew that she wasnt that way just with everyone. He felt the especial conection too. How could he look at her after he lied he was going out with Jeff, probably into a gay bar when he was actually ravishing a women. He couldnt, he wouldnt.

Could he tell her? Would she understand? Would she keep the secret?- there was to much at risk, he couldnt take it, not only for himself, Graham ´s and Jefferson´s careers and Oh, especially Emma´s now, would suffer badly. He had not choice, there was not a clean way out.

-...-...-...-

* * *

><p>"Oh god!"- she moaned as his thusted his hips against her. Yeah, her luck changed. This good looking guy... what was his name, Brandon, Brendan, Brennan. She couldnt really recall, took her to his aparment and yes, he was fucking her. She was finally getting the so needed laid. Maybe after that, she would stop reacting the way she did, whenever Jones was touching her, or close enough. <em>Killian, damnit! <em> Why was she thinking of him, right at the moment when she was getting fucked!

_Damn you_, _Killian Jones_. But she, what the hell, this hot man was kissing, touching her and her body was responsive, pleasure running through all of her but her mind, her damn mind was somewhere else, with someone else.

Every kiss, every touch, every caress, it was good but not as good, it didnt feel as good as when He touched her. _Why, oh why_?- What was happening to her? She couldnt come to understand.

In that moment she just wished she was home watching a movie with him, like every night. She wished that he would text her or even call her and save her from this mess and Oh Killian, she groaned in her mind but then moaned as her orgarm hit her, making her forget her own name, just when she was about to back off and go home.

What the fuck? Telling a hot guy off before getting her orgasm when he was already inside of her because she couldnt connect her thoughts with her body´s reaction. Because she was thinking of her roommate!- she didnt dare to remind herself that he was gay, because that would sound beyond patethic. And Emma Swan was NOT patethic.

"Maybe you should stay and we could go for round two"- he proposed with a grin.

"Uhmm"- she moved away abruptly . Saved the bell, well ringtone. It was him! Thank god, he saved her badly.

_Im home already. Hope you are having a nice time and away from those jerks fuckers, Love._

She wanted to smile at his text, was he drunk or something. Overprotective, controling, jealous, what was it?

She looked at the guy, what was his name...hmmm, horrified. "Oh, crap. My boyfriend is back home earlier from his travell. I gotta go. I had a nice time"- she turned around and fixed her short dress, got the rest of her stuff, shoes and purse and walked to the door. "Thank you"- she said and left without looking back. Home, she just wanted to go home.

-...-...-...-...-

* * *

><p>"Oh, look who is back!"-<p>

"Why are you back so early?"- she asked him and let her things on the solo sofa and sat next to him in the big one.

"Bad night, I guess. Drink?"- he asked and handed a beer to her.

"Hmm, Killian Jones had a bad night. Hard to believe"

"Not in the mood , I guess. What about, did you get my text. I didnt interrupt anything , did I?"- he smirked.

"You might saved me, actually. So, thanks and cheer to that"

"Cheers"- he raised his bottle . Damn, she was with someone when he texted her. He knew what she was at but actually hearing it from her, it was afwul , not because he wanted her or had feelings, not at all... What was the uneasy feeling? It was probably, guilt... again because she kept being honest and open and he lied, he kept lying. –"Im glad to help but Emma, you are a great, fun, smart, strong woman. You deserve better than that, I hope you know it"

"Than that?"

"Being save by a tex from a fucking terrible one night stand. You deserve Love, real full love, Swan. Dont keep yourself from it"- he said. But she just looked away, trying to control her emotions. His word touched her deep inside. Damn him, again! – "Whoever hurt you, its not worth it, Emma. Any smart man could fall for you in an instant and love and cherish you, forever"- he finished but she only gave him a shy smile.

"What about you, Killian? I would like to know more about you"

"Hmmm, quoting the script. Swan!"- he said, with smile. She looked at him, giving him a shy little smile, bitting her lips. –"What the- Are you bitting your lip!"- he asked, surprised and fun.

"I , I was not!"

"You were, Anastassia"- he joked. She laughed . Was she really doing that? Well after all the practicing to do it just right , maybe she got the habit... It would go away soon anyway, right?-

"I was just thinking how Anna would it, shut up Jones!"- she lied, embarrassed. He laughed. Of course he didnt buy it.

"Im going to have a shower, then We can watch a movie, if you are not to tired"

"I´ll wait for you,"-

"Thank you, Anna" -he smirked. Teasing her again.

"Jones!"

"Laters, Baby"- he walked away, with a big stupid grin on his face. He was home, everything was alright.

She laughed, shaking her head in disbelief. How one night could go from sex, horrible one night stand, confusion, touching emotional words moment, to joking/teasing/laughing? – Well, it was him, she knew it. Her whole life changed the moment Tornado Killian Jones came in. She laughed to herself.

Idiot, he was such an adorable idiot.

... _And holy fuck, she was so screwed!_

* * *

><p><em> CS...<em>

* * *

><p><em>AN: noooooooooo, I never meant to ship David with Ruby, lol. But Graham, Ruby and David will have big parts on this fanfic, thats all._


End file.
